


Pikachu Libre's Contest Reward

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Multi, Pokephilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: After winning a contest in Hoenn, Brendan wants to give his cosplay-loving female Pikachu a special reward that's better than any ribbon.





	Pikachu Libre's Contest Reward

"The winners of this contest are ... Brendan and Pikachu!"

Brendan, the new trainer from Hoenn dressed in his contest-best outfit, cheered and jumped for joy as the announcement of his victory reached his ears. Next to him, his female Pikachu cheered in the air as well, dressed in a tough-looking wrestler's outfit. Pikachu, cosplaying as the masked fighter "Pikachu Libre," had gone through hours of contest training with her trainer and best friend, and finally winning a contest ribbon made it all worthwhile.

"You were amazing, Pikachu!" Brendan praised his Pokemon as she jumped on to his shoulder. Pikachu affectionately nuzzled his cheek, making Brendan feel a slight shock against his skin. He smiled and reached for Pikachu, scratching her head between her ears. Pikachu let out a happy-sounding "Chaaa!" and nuzzled against his palm.

One of the judges stepped forward to award Brendan his ribbon, and the contest ended. After changing back into his usual outfit, Brendan and Pikachu left the contest hall--Pikachu had decided to keep her costume on, however. It was no wonder to Brendan that she was called the "Cosplay Pikachu" when they first met.

"I think we deserve a reward tonight, Pikachu." Brendan said as he walked through whichever city the two were in--he had since forgotten after the rush of victory ran through his mind. Pikachu nodded in agreement, with her black-tipped, heart-shaped tail twitching as she rode on Brendan's shoulder. "Well, you deserve a reward more than I do." Brendan looked at his Pokemon, grinning at her. Pikachu smirked and used her tail to rub down the back of Brendan's neck, making a shiver run through his body.

"Pikaa ..." Pikachu replied, in a seductive tone of voice that Brendan easily picked up on. To anyone else, it would sound like a Pikachu's normal speech, but her trainer knew better--when Pikachu smiled to show her fanged teeth and rubbed his neck with her tail, the Pokemon had some ideas of her own. It wasn't the first time this happened, and both knew it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Hotel. Now." Brendan said the moment he saw her fanged grin. Just seeing that look on her face, the sultry look in her eyes despite her orange mask, made him aroused in seconds flat. He could feel his cock growing erect in his pants as he walked through the city, trying his best to spot a hotel. As fate would have it, one was just a few buildings away from the Pokemon Center--it was pure, cliche-porn-story luck, but he wasn't questioning it. He needed to fuck his horny Pocket Monster.

"One room, one bed, soundproof door." Brendan said after bolting into the building. The woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow, looking at Brendan panting for breath, then up at Pikachu, who was still rubbing the heart-shaped tip of her tail on Brendan's neck. Of course, the woman had no idea that it was Pikachu's way of keeping Brendan aroused--to her, it looked like some cute habit that a Pokemon with a tail could have.

"Uh, those first two requests are fine, sir, but a soundproof door?" The receptionist asked, either from curiosity or just being nosy. Either way, Brendan didn't have time to humor her--the faster he could get a room, the faster his cock would be buried in Pokemon pussy with that soft, yellow fur rubbing against his balls with each thrust inside.

"Some of my Pokemon snore, and I wouldn't want to disturb others." Brendan tried to quickly explain. "I have a Munchlax who snores really loudly."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, clearly confused. Brendan looked at her and winked--Pikachu instantly understood and nodded in agreement, looking at the woman with an innocent smile. "Pikachu!"

"That ... makes sense." The woman replied. "That'll be 8,000 PokeYen for one night, please."

Brendan dropped a wad of bills on the counter and snatched the door's card key from the woman's hand faster than she could blink. He was gone from the lobby in a flash, and moments later she heard a door slam. She shrugged, shaking her head as she sat down at her computer.

"Another Pokephile ..." She sighed in amusement. "That Pikachu looked like a handful."

In their hotel room, Pikachu and Brendan wasted no time in getting started. Brendan had changed into his contest outfit--for some reason, it made him feel cooler when wearing it, and the feeling only increased during sex. His pants were at his ankles as he sat on the edge of the bed, with Pikachu on his lap. Her spandex pants were peeled down her body, with her tail wagging in Brendan's face as she bounced on his hard, erect cock.

Brendan watched as her ass moved up and down with each move, feeling her small, tight pussy clench around him as she held on to his legs for balance.

"Pika ...! Pika ...!" Pikachu moaned as she rode her trainer's dick, looking at him with a smile. Brendan reached up and wiped sweat from his brow, starting to gently thrust his hips and shove more of his cock deeper into Pikachu. Pikachu's cheeks started to spark from the pleasure, and her eyes closed as she moaned out. "Chuuu!" She moaned, clamping her pussy tightly around Brendan's shaft.

"Fuck, you feel so amazing, Pikachu!" Brendan praised her through gritted teeth, feeling her warm, soft fur make his balls tingle as they rubbed against her. Pikachu licked her lips, looking into his eyes as she rode him--with her pussy trying to milk him for all he was worth. "Keep bouncing! Faster!" Brendan moaned, looking down and watching as Pikachu's plump, yellow ass bounced on him whenever she slammed back down on to his cock. "If you keep that up, I'm gonna cum!"

"Pika! Chu, Pika pi!" Pikachu replied--Brendan knew she was egging him on to blow his load inside of her. Pikachu looked at Brendan, seeing his eyes shut tight as he started to furiously thrust inside of her--her bouncing matched his pace, bringing her orgasm ever closer as the two lovers brought each other intense pleasure. Pikachu's cheeks started sparking as she reached her limit, with her pussy squeezing down once more on Brendan's dick, tighter than she had the entire time.

"Fuck! Cumming!" Brendan moaned, reaching down and grabbing Pikachu's ass, feeling his fingers sink into her fur. He used his other hand to grab her tail, giving it a hard yank as his cock throbbed violently inside her pussy. Pikachu moaned out, her cheeks violently sparking as Brendan pulled her down, filling her pink, small pussy with his cum. His seed gushed into Pikachu, leaking out of her and running down her little body, getting on her tight, black pants. 

Pikachu's orgasm hit the moment Brendan started to cum--she let out a powerful Thundershock before cumming as well, squirting her juices as she reached down and rubbed her clit with her paw. Her electric zap completely charred a plant sitting on the floor, but Brendan couldn't care less--he'd pay for it after he was done fucking his Pokemon into a sweaty, cum-dripping mess.

"Pi-KA!" Pikachu moaned as she came, her juices leaking on to Brendan's cock as she stopped squirting. The two started to breath heavily, with Pikachu's small tongue hanging from her mouth as she panted. Brendan took Pikachu in his hands, keeping his cock inside of her as he turned her body around to face him. The look in her eyes through her mask made his cock throb again--that expression with those fangs never failed. He held her still and started to thrust rough and fast, making Pikachu moan louder and louder in pleasure as she had multiple orgasms, cumming time and time again.

Brendan soon lost count of the number of times both came; Pikachu was leaking his cum from her pussy all night. She squirted so much from Brendan rubbing her clit that she eventually came as soon as his finger brushed against it. 

Hours passed, and as the two eventually lay on the bed, with Pikachu lying on top of Brendan's now-naked body, she crawled up closer to him. Brendan smiled as Pikachu leaned in, pushing her small tongue into his mouth. The two kissed for what felt like hours as Brendan moved one of his hands down Pikachu's body, roughly finger-fucking her cunt as they made out. Pikachu's entire body twitched as she came on his hand.

"My little Pikachu Libre ... my little contest star." Brendan said, moving his hand from Pikachu's pussy to her head, scratching her ears. "You're my pride and joy."

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied, nuzzling Brendan's bare chest. Looking past Pikachu, Brendan saw that his cock was beginning to stand once again. Pikachu looked back and saw it as well, smirking at him.

"Wanna go again?" Brendan asked. "Your reward lasts all night."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, already lowering herself on to Brendan's cock head--she couldn't fit as much right away, but she was soon bouncing.

The night went on, with the two fucking vigorously as the hours passed. Pikachu Libre loved winning contests, and she didn't plan on ever losing one--especially if this was her reward.


End file.
